starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Mrin-The man of ideals and unquestionable loyalty.
312470 127318534034125 100002679367745 150805 7093193 n.jpg 297935 127308677368444 100002679367745 150788 4824118 n.jpg Name : Tony Mrin Species : Human (Coruscanti) Age : 24 Skin colour : Yellow Eye colour : Black Hair colour : Black Height : 182 CM Weight : approximately 65 KG Body structure : Medium Affliation : Galactic Senate, Rebel Alliance, New Republic A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... CHAPTER I : BORN TO AVENGE Tony, with the family name Mrin was born in Coruscant, the family famous for their extreme loyalty to the galactic government of Galactic Republic at the time of 18 BBY, where Galactic Republic was reformed to Galactic Empire by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, fear and tyranny is spreading across the galaxy so that the newly declared Emperor Palpatine could consolidate his power. From the time of his ancestors who died killed by a Mandalorian Neo-Crusader in the Mandalorian Wars, and some who ended up became a Jedi in the Jedi Order, fighting the dark side until his grandfather, becoming an engineer in the Republic Navy after then born to a father who used to be a dedicating and loyal soldier of Galactic Republic who was promoted to the ranks of Liutenant, fighting Separatist in the Clone Wars and scars of wound filled his body, indicating how extreme his loyalty was to the Republic, to defend its ideals and protect the Republic citizen. Resistance is never futile. According to his mother's story who still lives quietly in the Coruscant housing area at this time. His father is actually a boy who lives in Coruscant Middle City, born to an engineer father where most middle class family living and then decided to follow his father's path joining Republic Military whereas his mother was originated from the farmer family of Tatooine, when his father was sent to a mission in Tatooine to clear out Separatist presence at the first year of Clone Wars and they met each other, quickly they fell in love and got married despite objection by her family.After three years of fighting in the Clone Wars, his father was honored for his bravery and subsequently promoted to the ranks of Liutenant and often complimented by his superiors, followed by his mother who follows him everywhere that he goes. But then his father had a mental trauma when the third year of Clone Wars, the war is finished and Order 66 came out. He was forced to execute the order by killing his Jedi commander. But he refused to do so because he believes that Jedi is always loyal to Galactic Republic and he suspected his BROTHER IN-LAW, Palpatine had a plot against them. Instead he helped his Jedi commander to flee from the unknown jungle planet where Separatist presence was cleared out there. When the word of him refusing to execute order reached to the ears of Clone commander, the Clone commander had decided to brand him traitor of the Republic and ordered his clone troops to hunt him and the Jedi commander down. His father and the Jedi Commander then reached to a Republic shuttle, jumping into hyperspace immediately to the planet of Tatooine. At the time, he contacted his mother through comm and the couple have decided to change their name and hide in Tatooine, thus avoiding detection by Imperial troops. (NOTE: Galactic Republic was already gone being reformed to Galactic Empire.) When jumping to hyperspace and they reached Tatooine, his father and the escaping Jedi commander have decided to separate their ways when the Jedi commander reached to the spaceport of Anchorhead, disappeared forever. None, even his father, ever know where he has gone to. Maybe got hunted down by Imperial troops, or survived in another planet. At the first few months after the formation of Galactic Empire, his mother is pregnant, the following year, when they traveled to Coruscant for the surgery by medic due to his mother's placenta lack of nutrient and oxgen. Tony Mrin was finally born in a surgical room at Coruscant. Immediately, the couples returned to Tatooine and to watch him grow up. Time just kept on going without any hestitation, Tony Mrin has grown up as a 7 year old kid and being taught by his father and grandfather a lot of handful skills. For 7 years, the family have been living happily alongside with his grandparents. Until one day, an Imperial patrol rushed into their home including the clone commander was recognized by his father, his father realized that clone commander had came to Tatooine looking for him, it is possible that he received the intel report from Imperial agent that he is hiding here in Tatooine. His father took out his carbine rifle and decided to fight with the wave of patrol troops. Unfortunately, he was shot by the clone commander, now promoted as Imperial Army commander in the chest, fell down and still gasping for the last breath. The patrol lead by the clone commander left, thinking that his father has already DEAD. His father called the hiding mother and his son, Tony to his ears, using his last breath to tell him to not avenge his death because it is his destiny to die for Republic. His son, Tony do not cry not even without a tear dropping from his eyes. But still in his mind, he is gonna avenge his father's DEATH at the hands of the IMPERIAL clone commander. After then, when Tony's mother told him the story, his mother asked everywhere for the CLONE COMMANDER's name, and according to Tatooine farmers, his name is actually CC-1875 with surname Greven.